sausage_party_recipe_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Sausage Party Recipe Book Wiki
Welcome to the Sausage Party Recipe Book Wiki Your perfect guide to learning about the delicious characters in the 2016 animated movie Sausage Party! We will keep the description of the movie right here on the home page for everyone's convenience. We JUST '''started this wikia beginning on February 10th, 2017 so please just give us a chance and wait, and not judge us for not having at least 60 articles yet! Sausage Party '''Sausage Party '''is a 2016 American computer-animated comedy-satire film that served as a landmark as the first computer-animated film to be rated R and intended for adults rather than children. The film stars and was written by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg, who have collaborated together for many projects such as ''Superbad, This is the End, The Interview ''and ''The Night Before. '''Sausage Party ''is a satirical film, as it uses grocery foods as metaphors for humans depending on religion sorted out into Christians, Jews, Muslims and atheists, grocery shoppers parallel to Gods or other deities worshipped by religions, as well as the unknown domains outside the confines of their grocery stores as an Afterlife. Many real-life historical events are referenced in the film that include World War II, the Israeli-Palestine conflict and classic American history when European-American settlers expelled the Native-American tribes and brought in slaves from Africa. As a satire, Sausage Party aims to criticize followers and messengers of organized religions for hostile attitudes and treatment towards people with different ideologies, particularly those who are non-believers. SPOILERS FOLLOW AT THE VERY SENTENCE BELOW! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO HAVE THIS MOVIE SPOILED FOR YOU, WATCH THE MOVIE FIRST AND THEN COME BACK. ''' Movie Plot The film opens at Shopwell's, a supermarket that is filled with living "foods" and the human shoppers are worshipped as gods who take groceries to the "Great Beyond" when they are purchased. Everyday, they sing the song "The Great Beyond'''" singing to the grocery shopping humans, addressing to them as the "Gods" and whatever is outside the grocery store doors as "The Great Beyond". The film's main character is a hot dog named Frank, who has dreams of living with his hot dog bun girlfriend, Brenda, in the Great Beyond, where they can finally consummate their relationship. Frank and Brenda's packages are chosen by a woman named Camille Toh to leave Shopwell's, a returned jar of honey mustard warns the disbelieving groceries that the Great Beyond is a lie. Nobody listens except for Frank. Honey Mustard decides to throw himself off the cart to avoid a more painful death getting eaten. Frank in a panic grabs Honey's leg and desperately tries pulling him back into the cart, but because Frank is too weak, Brenda rushes out of her own package to also grab onto Frank. Honey then tells Frank to seek out Firewater for the truth about the Great Beyond, and soon Honey falls and shatters to death. Because of Honey's shattering, a cart collision begins and many foods fall out, including Frank, Brenda, a lavash, a bagel, the Douche and many more. Camille Toh decides to only buy whatever foods she has left in her cart (without even getting any replacements) and goes to purchases Barry, Carl, Troy, the other hot dogs and the buns minus Brenda. Douche, furious that his nozzle is broken and that Camille Toh rejected him for getting slightly broken from the cart collision, aggressively asks Frank and Brenda if this is their fault. Frank and Brenda apologize, but Douche is still angry and charges at them to rip them apart, but the two are saved by Darren who scoops up Douche into the garbage and rolls him away. Seeking to verify Honey Mustard's warning, Frank leads Brenda, a lavash named Kareem Abdul Lavash and a bagel named Sammy Bagel Jr. to the store's liquor aisle under the guise of taking a shortcut to their proper aisles. Sammy and Lavash immediately dislike each other, and while walking their way back home, Lavash protests that Sammy's aisle has been stealing space by building illegal settlements on the West Shelf, in spite of the territory already having been occupied by Halal foods. Sammy defends that the bagels needed a homeland to flee from Sauerkraut who ordered all the bagels to be barbecued. Lavash argues instead that his aisle has suffered tremendously because of the conflict between bagels and lavash. Sammy orders Frank and Brenda defend him, but Frank scoffs there should be enough room for both of them to co-exist in the West Shelf, because it seems like a "pretty big aisle". Sammy and Lavash both laugh this solution off, but then suddenly find an uncharted highly-developed paradise of foods who party and dance instead of waiting to get "chosen". There, he smokes weed and learns from Firewater that he and other non-perishable foods invented the story of the Great Beyond as a noble lie to assuage past foods' fears of being eaten by shoppers. Frank, vowing to reveal the truth to the groceries, is encouraged to travel beyond the store's freezer section to find proof. Meanwhile, Frank's friends Carl, Barry (a deformed sausage), Troy and the rest of the purchased groceries are at first celebrating having been taken to Camille Toh's home, but are immediately cooked and eaten by Camille, shown from the foods' perspective as a brutal murder. In the process of Camille making her extensively large dinner consisting of a potato, a tomato, bacon, nachos and cheese, lettuce, unsliced bread and baby carrots, Carl & Barry attempt to escape out a window, but Carl is killed when Camille slices him with a knife. Barry manages to escape and stumbles across a human druggie, who becomes able to communicate with his groceries after he injects himself with bath salts. Barry and the Druggie's grocery products demand that he stop consuming them, and in a panic realizing his foods are alive, the druggie promises to do so before he passes out. However, once he sobers up he dismisses anything he just experienced while under drugs as hallucinations and goes back to his old ways, killing and eating Chips then going to eat Barry as well by boiling him alive in hot water. In the process, the druggie is decapitated in a domestic accident once Barry drops to the ground and pulls upon Druggie's shoelaces to make him trip from the spilled water, and the drop makes an axe hanging from the wall fall right on top of Druggie's neck. After Frank separates from his friends who disapprove of his skepticism of the Great Beyond, he travels through the frozen aisles, depressed over the fact Brenda dumped him. There, he discovers a cookbook behind the freezer section and reveals its contents to the rest of Shopwell's groceries and they begin to panic. Frank of course delivers his message so verbally abrasive and brutally honest the foods are offended rather than re-educated. Barry and other groceries from the druggie's home return to the store with the druggie's severed head, revealing that the humans can be killed once they are high on bath salts. Barry commences Druggie's foods to dart bath salt-laced toothpicks into the humans at Shopwell's. Frank asks everyone to listen to him once more and join the fight against the shoppers. At first, the food items still don't believe him but when the drugged humans start attacking and killing the foods, the other items come to their rescue and a store-wide battle ensues. Frank, Brenda, Barry and Gum nearly get stepped on by a fat human customer, but are saved when Lavash and Sammy pelt the human with ladles to give enough time for the four to escape on Gum's wheelchair. Gum drives into the candy aisle, where the gumballs and licorice rope attack and then knock down the human. Frank and the rest of the foods desperately hurry to tie the human down to the ground with licorice so that a soda liter combined with a bunch of mints can kamikaze themselves into the human's mouth, therefore making the human's face explode. The foods wage war upon the humans and subdue them all except for Darren, who escapes and gets his gun out. Douche (now green and monstrously strong from all the drink bottles he killed and consumed), sticks his nozzle up Darren's anus and controls his actions like a puppet by yanking on his testicles and scrotum. The hot dogs and buns led by Frank all charge on horseradish bottles to tackle Darren. Once Douche and Darren catch Frank, Douche gets revenge on Frank by bitting on his torso. Meanwhile, Barry and all the foods have hooked up a couple of propane tanks to a garbage bin which Darren uses to throw out expired foods. Brenda helps Frank escape from Douche & Darren just as the bin catches them, sending them through the store's celling and killing both of them in an explosion. With the battle over, Frank & Brenda have sex, Sammy & Lavash become gay for each other and Teresa does cunnilingus on Brenda (without Brenda's consent). The foods in the store (including the non-perishables) all take place in a massive orgy which includes Barry having sex with a smushed hot dog bun named Sally, Gum getting lap dances from female sticks of gum and Twink and Firewater pairing up. Afterwards, Frank, Brenda, Barry, Kareem, Sammy and Teresa meet with Firewater and Gum, who had a psychedelic experience and discovered that their world is not real, and they are merely cartoons, voiced by famous actors in another dimension. Gum has constructed a portal to this dimension, and the groceries decide to travel there to "meat" their maker! Let the ending credits roll! Latest activity Category:Browse